Clash Of Souls: LSB VS Deception
by A LOST SOUL OF BURDENS
Summary: Have you ever had a dream that you felt was trying to tell you something
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm A LOST SOUL OF BURDENS, better known as L.S.B. recently I've been having...dreams. All of which happened in the same place and included the same person. In the first dream I came across a girl, she looked twisted and evil, she told me about finally getting the chance to get revenge on me for something I did to her. However I did not remember her nor doing absolutely ANYTHING involving her. Eventually she took out a sharp weapon and stabbed me in the stomach, then laughed as I fell to my knees, coughing up blood. At first I was a bit confused, and very afraid. I told my friend Mallory Shadowielder about this dream, he said it may have been a spirit that thought I was someone else. In the second dream I saw her again, this time she just wanted to talk. First she apologized for overreacting. In the third dream I learned her name: Deception. Then it hit me. You see when I was in 5th grade me, and a few of my friends used to write and sell books. On our last story the main characters (us) would be cursed. Our evil counter parts would then appear, when we worked together we could save worlds, when they worked together they could destroy them. So in the story we all fought our counterparts and won, well...all except me. I was about to write that chapter, but the school year ended, my friends moved away, and the company fell apart. So I discontinued the story and moved on. Then Mallory had a theory about what had happened, he said that when I stopped writing the story my counterpart deception remained undealt with, she had no purpose at the moment and couldn't do anything about it. So she contacted me and is asking me to finish the story, so her purpose could be fulfilled. So in honor of the character known as Deception I present this story: Clash Of Souls: Deception vs L.S.B.

* * *

It was a cold rainy day.  
Thunder boomed, lightning flashed.  
Mother nature had set up the perfect scenery for what was about to happen.  
Deception sat there, leaning up against a willow tree.  
She looked up and saw L.S.B., who was standing there holding her katana in her hand.  
Deception stood up, revealing her weapon, a scythe with a black blade.  
The fighters pointed their weapons directly at the opponent, determined to kill the other.  
Deception smirked, L.S.B. glared at her.  
They ran towards each other, their weapons ready.  
The fight had begun.  
TINK, CLANK, SHINK, the sound of the fight was the only thing heard in the grassy field.  
No birds chirped, no mice running about, and on top of that it was starting to rain.  
It started as a drizzle, but in a few minute it turned into a pouring rain.  
L.S.B. pulled out her pistol it was SIG P226.  
She shot it three times, but deception dodged them all.  
The two souls continued the battle.  
The battle was like a scene out of a movie.  
The only thing that was missing was epic music.  
**(A/N: I have a track in mind, but I'll save it for my other story)  
**Each soul took five steps back, then they got their weapons ready.  
They ran towards each other, their weapons clashed, both said TAMASHI PANCHI!  
BOOM! the sound was so loud that you could have been a mile away and still go deaf.  
Both of their weapons were destroyed.  
L.S.B. and Deception were covered in bruises and scratches, they had bleeding cuts everywhere, and they were exhausted.  
Then they gritted their teeth and said...  
BANKAI!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The final act

This is PART 2 of my story called Clash Of Souls. So lets continue.

* * *

BANKAI!

A word that meant so much to them.  
A blue aura covered L.S.B. while a black aura covered Deception.  
They both stood up.  
Deception smirked, her blood red eyes not leaving her opponent.  
The smell of ash and burnt grass filled the area faster than then the speed of light.  
They both held up their weapons.  
L.S.B. held up a glowing blue sword and deception held a glowing orange sword.  
They dashed towards each other.  
Their swords clashed over and over and over again.  
A blue fire engulfed the blade of L.S.B.'s sword as she tried slice through deception's flesh.  
But Deception jumped over her before she could any damage.  
Then Deception spun around and kicked L.S.B in the stomach, launching her into a tree.  
Deception came at her, but L.S.B. threw a branch at Deception's head, forcing her to cover up.  
By the time she opened her eyes L.S.B. was about to kick her in the face.  
Deception quickly dodged the attack.  
Once again Deception and L.S.B.'s swords clashed.  
Deception managed to knock L.S.B.'s sword out of her hand  
Her heart stopped as she saw Deception's blade come close to her face.  
L.S.B. quickly kicked Deception's sword and reached for hers.  
Then Deception kicked L.S.B. to a cliff, then she jumped up and a wave of fire came from her sword and went through the ground, causing the cliff to sink.  
L.S.B. threw her sword in the air, which land on the non-tampered ground, then she jumped up as a blue aura covered her hand.  
Then as L.S.B.'s hands made contact with the ground icy blue spikes flew from the ground and hit Deception repeatedly.  
Then L.S.B. rose from the ground, her sword was covered by a blackish bluish fire.  
Then she said "karitoriki sakugen"  
At that moment a black slash ran through Deception.  
She fell to the ground as black blood gushed out.  
L.S.B.'s sword was replaced with her pistol and katana.

TWO HOURS LATER...

* * *

Deception woke up with a bandage around her wound.  
She looked and saw L.S.B. with her hand out.  
At first Deception refused.  
L.S.B: "listen I know that we have completely different personalities but we're the same person if I die so will you.  
With that understood Deception took her hand.  
They were now friends.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well that's it and no I'm not discontinuing my other story, its just that I needed to get this done in order to resolve some things going on. Anyway thanks for reading, reviews are needed and come check out my other story Discord's Amusement.**

**-L.S.B.-  
**


End file.
